Blondes Plus Hair Products Equals Perfection
by Dulcina-and-Fueisu
Summary: What happens when a rat or two find their way into Yotan's room during the night?


A/N: Minerva: Yo, dell! This is our first fanfic together under this name, so it's a very, very special occasion!

Dulcina: Very, very special occasion indeed. Our first Weiss/Ronin crossover. Hehehe.

Minerva: Please be forgiving of how we portray the characters. This is almost a parody. I was playing Yohji.

Dulcina: Yes, please be forgiving. I played Seiji in this.

Minerva: WOOT! I get to do the disclaimer! We do not own Ronin Warriors or Weiss Kreuz! This story was written purely for fun and we will not get any mula from it. Ronin Warriors and Weiss Kreuz belong to their respective creators. I hope you enjoy the story! Please leave your opinion of the story in a review! -wink wink-

Dulcina: Read and Review, and enjoy the story! Onward with the story!

Blondes Hair Products Perfection

Yohji woke up and stared at his blurry ceiling. He looked at his watch and groaned. 6:37 AM. He rolled over to get out of bed, only to get a mouthful of blonde hair. He blinked and pulled back, then, thinking it was last night's bedmate, spooned them.

Seiji was woken up by a warm body pressed against his back. In a state of panic he pulled away from the touch, then turned around. He blinked in confusion when he saw the other blonde in the bed. On impulse Seiji clocked the other person in the bed, who he now recognized from the night before.

Yohji was shocked when the girl - or so he thought - punched him.

"Oi, oi, what's the big idea here?!" He clutched his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"What do you MEAN, what's the big idea here? You were SPOONING me! You big oaf!" Seiji said, still panicking.

Yohji blinked. "Hold it. You're not a girl?"

"Aren't you the smart one?" Seiji shot Yohji an icy glare.

Yohji glared right back. "Well, excuse me! If I wake up to find someone in MY bed, I expect that we had sex the night before!"

"Pervert! Now I know where NOT to sleep." Seiji said, continuing to shoot Yohji a death glare.

"You're the one who invaded my bed! It's not like I had a choice! Aya would have severed my head if I had protested! Have you ever seen him angry? It's NOT a pretty sight."

"Not my problem, now is it? Anyway, if he knew what you just did, he'd probably cut your head off for that, too."

Yohji blanched and got off the bed. "You win. I'm sorry." He walked into his bathroom.

Seiji got off the bed and pulled out his massive bag full of hair products. While Yohji was in the bathroom he began the complex process of taming his hair.

Yohji closed the door behind him and yawned. While he was washing his hands he happened to glance at the mirror. What he saw there caused him to release a bloodcurdling scream.

As a reflex to the scream Seiji reached for his sword, before realizing that it wasn't there. He ran towards the bathroom and stormed inside. He gaped at what had to have been THE worst hair he'd ever laid eyes on in his life.

Yohji turned a bloodless face towards Seiji.

"I...I...I..."

"Ok, don't panic. We can fix this," Seiji said, running back in the bedroom to get his bag.

Yohji's mouth worked, and he turned back to face the mirror. He raised a shaky hand to touch the rat's nest that was once his hair.

"Okay, let's see what can help this," Seiji said, dumping all the contents of the bag onto the bathroom counter, ignoring the junk that spilled over onto the floor.

Yohji sat down on the toilet seat and stared at the wall in a daze. The image of his hair was burned into his corneas.

Seiji started working on trying to get rid of the rat's nest. After thirty minutes of trying to get the stubborn tangles out he surrendered to the inevitable.

"I'll have to cut it out," Seiji said, sighing sadly.

Yohji jumped up and hid in the shower.

"If you do that you'll have to cut it all short! Nooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Well, the hair you have right now won't get you anyone anytime soon. At least with short hair you can get someone," Seiji pointed out to the cowering Yohji.

Yohji whimpered, but came out anyway. He sat on the toilet seat and clenched his eyes shut.

Seiji took a deep breath and started cutting Yohji's hair. After an hour of cutting, brushing, gelling, and hair-spraying he finally finished.

"All right, I'm done. You can critique your hair now," Seiji told him, exhausted from all of the work.

Yohji turned to face the mirror and ever so slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened and he turned huge eyes on Seiji.

"It's...It's...wonderful! Thank you!"

"I know. You didn't expect it to be horrible, did you?" Seiji asked, carefully running his fingers through Yohji's hair, admiring his work.

"It's not the same haircut I imagined. I thought it would be shorter." Yohji smiled up at him.

"It is shorter, if you look at the back. It's just longer in front for looks," Seiji explained, staring at Yohji.

Yohji reached back to touch his hair.

"Wow. I hadn't even noticed that. You're really good at hair."

"I'm glad you approve," Seiji said, continuing to run his fingers through Yohji's new haircut.

Yohji twirled a lock of Seiji's hair (which was actually imperfect for once, thanks to Yohji's crisis).

Seiji smiled and put his hands on Yohji's face, then pulled Yohji's head up farther. He closed the distance between them, locking their lips together for a loving kiss.


End file.
